How the Lord of the Rings could Have Ended (and more)
by TARDISbluu
Summary: What could have happened to prevent all the turmoil the Fellowship, and everyone else endured? Also... how could you put a comedic spin on it? (3 one-shots)
1. How the Lord of the Rings Could've Ended

**~'~'~'~...How the Lord of the Rings could Have Ended...~'~'~'~**

Lord Elrond sees Isildur slice off the finger of Sauron. There's a great implosion -a force blows outwards, knocking the armies off their feet. He watches as Isildur picks up the Ring of Power, and makes his way to him.

"Come with me."

Isildur follows Lord Elrond into the heart of Mount Doom.

"Cast it into the fire!"

Isildur just looks at him, holding up the Ring.

"Destroy it!" Elrond cries.

"...No." Isildur turns away.

"Isildur!"

But he just keeps going... But Elrond just can't let _that_ happen, now can he? Hmm... What to do?

He pushes him in.

~Fin~

**A/N: Was having a LOTR marathon today, and my sister-in-law, brother, and my brother's best friend were just like, "What if...?" and we all had this hilarious moment of imagining that scene. I have another one, that my brother came up with, that I will post into another chapter. :) (If I can figure it out. My first fic, and I'm not exactly positive how this thing works.**


	2. An unobservant Saruman - BOOM

**~'~'~'~...An Unobservant Saruman = BOOM...~'~'~'~**

Grima Wormtongue and Saruman are in the tower of Isengard, having a lovely little conversation about blowing up Helm's Deep.

"How can fire undo stone?" says Grima, idiotically leaning closer to the black powder with his candle tipping towards it...

BOOM.

~Fin~

**A/N: My brother approves.**


	3. How Lord of the Rings Should have Ended

**WARNING: Major OOC-ness ahead, paired alongside with ********retardedness**, ridiculousness, and ******silliness**. In that order.

**-#-**

In a semi-secluded, open area of Rivendell, Lord Elrond was speaking to various leaders and important people who were gathered together, sitting in a broad circle of ornate chairs.

"The Ring must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!" Elrond paused for effect, looking around at the different faces before continuing...

"One of _you_ must do this."

After a short bout of silence, Gandalf speaks.

"_I_ have an idea... that just might work!"

-15 minutes later-

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir are standing outside the Black Gate of Mordor.

"Sauron!" Aragorn calls out.

"Hey! Sauron!"

The light projected from The Great Eye cuts over to the place where they were standing.

"I... see... you..."

They proceed to taunt him, calling out insults and laughing.

The pupil within the Eye contracts with rage, and they could hear his whispery voice again.

"I... don't... like... you..."

Meanwhile, over a ways from where they held Sauron's gaze, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were riding a blindfolded eagle, with Frodo being carried in it's talons below, in the direction of Mount Doom's peak.

"Prepare yourself, Frodo! We are almost there!" Gladalf cried out over the sound of the rushing air.

"What the heck is going on?!" the eagle screeched.

"I'll tell you when it's over! Just keep flying, you blasted bird!" Gandalf said to it, in exasperation.

"Ready the Ring, Frodo!"

Frodo holds it out in front of him.

"Ready!"

"Now, Frodo!"

He drops the Ring, straight above the mouth of the volcano.

"Weeeeee!"

The Ring is falling... falling... falling...

Gollum is elated to see his beautiful Precious falling from the sky, and he dives to catch it.

"The Preciousssssss! Hahahahahahaa!"

But... as expected, he didn't quite think far enough ahead...

"-Huh?"

Sploosh! - So ends Smeagol, otherwise known as Gollum, who had once murdered his own kin in his desperation for the One Ring; his Precious...

With the destruction of the Ring, the Eye of Sauron in his tower comes crashing to ground, finally defeating him once and for all.

After this, the whole Fellowship got up on the eagles to return to Rivendell.

"...Well, that was incredibly easy." Legolas stated.

"Yes, it was!" Gimli exuberantly agreed.

"Can you imagine what it would've been like, if we'd have _walked_ the entire way!" Sam exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at the absurdity of this idea, saying things like, "Don't be silly!" and "That would be ridiculous!"

"Yeah! One of us might've _died_!" Pippin exclaimed.

Everyone laughed all the more at this, glad that they weren't so stupid as to go on such a ridiculous mission as that.

And so all the peoples of the land lived happily ever after, finally completely free from the oppressive hand of Sauron and and his minions...

-The End-

**-#-**

**AN: I must admit, this one actually isn't mine. I did put it into story-form, yes, but this is actually heavily based on a video on YouTube. Go to YouTube, search "How Lord of the Rings Should Have Ended," and click on the one by HISHE. **


End file.
